User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2 Hi Klow Just a quick message to say that you're doing a great job on this Wiki :-) And that your work is appreciated and much admired. Regards and take care (User:Scarian from En-Wikipedia)! 23:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks a lot. I just hope you're right! And from a Wikipedia admin, that might not be a bold claim. We're doing our best, but we're not done yet. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats on improving the Leak coverage! When I first got here around December, the coverage on the beta was, frankly, shit. However, you (with a little help from me) have really managed to improve it to the point where there's a lot of good info about the beta. Great job! Darkman 4 00:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the Beta coverage was, like, nonexistent. When I first came here, there was maybe a page about the Cremator, the Alien Assassin, the Female Assassin, the Combine Guard and the Beta itself and they were really trivial and incomplete. I'm a behind the scenes junkie, as you might have noticed, finding all the time info that must be added, so this wiki is the perfect tool for that. So I added, and added, and added. Beta infos are spread all over the web and no one wants to share them, for no reason, so this wiki is the perfect place to share them once and for all, without being elusive for no reason. And of course, you helped a lot, notably with the weapons, which is a subject I'm not really fond of, tbh. I think the Beta info (text and images - a lot of pics, really) is one of the most comprehensive I know on the web. Because when you can't find what you're looking for, why not dig as deep as possible and publish it yourself?... People need to know. I'm fed up to see "What is this? Where did you get that? Is that really from the beta?", the worst being "The Beta was cut because of that hacker!" Of course not, 99% was cut before the leak happened. But it's still work in progress, but we've come a long way, really. I just hope Valve won't complain. We like their universe, we just can't disregard all these awesome behind the scenes infos, since it's waiting for an encyclopedic coverage, arms opened. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Alien Grunt Cloning Facility Should there be the article of the location of the cloning facility in Xen?Malekron 17:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Completely changed Hey Klow the Combine War article is completely changed and a lot of the stuff is just nonsense.Malekron 01:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Well could you revert it at the date where it was still ok? If not, just tell me the date you think is best. Klow 02:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think this date seems more canon to the Uprising article 01:11, 12 February 2009, anything above this last edit is written like fanon or completely random writing.Malekron 16:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Let's continue the discussion on the article talk page. Klow 16:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.Malekron 20:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, shouldn't the Kooy article be on the Minor Characters List?Malekron 20:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really remember but do we see him several times or only once? Klow 22:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think at least two times because after he discussed the plan after, he then (what I think) went to the Central officeMalekron 00:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::So is he a real character or can he be met many times like Barney? Klow 00:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actual I noticed that when the Kooy article says that he is the only one who says "Catch me later I'll buy you a beer..." I noticed that almost every Security guard says it also, so it's up to debate.Malekron 00:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But anyway Xen acourting to G-man is under his affiliation, but yeah just the way I wrote it sounded weird.Malekron 01:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Dead characters I wonder why characters how have died dosn't have a death line? Like Eli, Otis, Breen(?). I know people can get spoilers if they read info about a game before playing it, but people don't need reading spoilers, thats one risk they have to take if they do. HalfLifeveR 18:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :It says on the main page that it has spoilers, so they wouldn't read it anyway, well most likley. --Mega Sean 45 18:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Klow. I just wanted to said hello and whats up? I know you, me, Matty, and most other users on this wiki are doing very well. I made an Episode Three made up video a few days ago, plus i'm making another video today. If you wanna see it, be my guest. Have a nice day bra. --Mega Sean 45 18:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm doing fine thanks. We hope we can launch featured articles soon and get a Wikia Spotlight, but there are still some things to do before that, Matty and I are working on it. And gimme a link to your vid. Klow 18:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have the link right now, but the video is on the user page. Go on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45 to see it. But this chapter has mostly talking, good news is that the combat will be in chapter two (which by the way will most likley be tonight). Happy St. Pattys Day. --Mega Sean 45 18:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but we don't celebrate St Patrick day (at least not officially). ;-) Klow 18:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop Status Thank you for giving it to me! I will do my best to use my tolls and thingys to better the Wiki! Do you have any tips on using some of the new powers?--YabbaMyIcing 00:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Well now you have your word to say on almost everything. You can delete anything. So it's just up to you to use it the best way possible! ;-) Klow 00:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright! How about banning for vandalism? What is the standard banning time for a minor infraction, or is it just call it as you see it?--YabbaMyIcing 00:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, I forgot. Well it really depends on the degree of vandalism and your current mood. :-P When I'm in a merciful mood, I could choose 3 days, and when I'm tired or angry, a month. ;-) A week is a good average. Klow 00:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, I see. Thanks!--YabbaMyIcing 00:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Congratulations on the promotion Yabba, you've earned it. :) --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 03:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you!--YabbaMyIcing 04:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nice job, buddy! ;) --Mega Sean 45 19:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you once again all!--YabbaMyIcing 08:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New Category Klow I made a new category called Category:Users, I didn't really check if that existed but, if there is a same page, let me know and i'll move it to there. Plus (on my page) can you give me instructions to be an admin myself? Some of the asking for admin things are created by my sister. She was talking to you on the Talk:Combine Guard page, she plays Half-Life as well and messes up stuff. I will never let her on my account again. I am sorry to let her ruin stuff on this wiki. Anyway I know I need to earn the adminship. Just tell me what to do, so we can partner up. Maybe you can help me out on the http://halflifemachinima.wikia.com wiki I made. I could use more help on it bro. Don't forget about category users. Thank you and have a nice day. --Mega Sean 45 19:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :The user category is useless, see Special:ListUsers. As for the adminship, you are far from ready. And I don't think it was your sister, a bit far-fetched, imo. Klow 23:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're right about the admin thing, but don't push it to hard bro. I'm am sierous about the sister thing. Don't beleve me, well my friend, it's only you're problem. I know you can trust me more than some users on this site. --Mega Sean 45 00:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The Wikia Bot Is it just me or is it going a wee bit to far in creating user pages for the people it welcomes? I'm fine with it creating the talk page and posting a message there, but I don't know about it creating the user page proper.--YabbaMyIcing 20:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't get it. How come it signs with your username? Klow 23:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, it signs with mine? It used to sign with yours!--YabbaMyIcing 23:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Proof--YabbaMyIcing 23:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think it picks a random admin's username. On the Call of Duty wiki, I've seen all of the admins "welcome" a user, even though they weren't online at the time. Darkman 4 23:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well maybe it has sth to do with the Wikia Spotlight request, I'll ask the Wikia team. Klow 23:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, that's a new and convenient feature that needs to be customize (which I'll do). See more here. Klow 23:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Danny -- the staff member who's working on this new welcome feature. I'm going around to the big wikis to make sure that folks know how to customize it and make it work the way you want. We added some new pieces that you can customize, so basically you can turn and off practically any piece of it. Let me know how you'd like it to work, and I'll help you get it set up! -- Danny (talk) 23:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I read the instructions and I understood everything, it's quite simple! Thanks! Klow 23:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- make sure you check out that forum page again -- we added some new customization this afternoon. :) Let me know if you need anything. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Rock 24 Check it out, see if it's good enough. Does it need fixing? BTW: Do you like my Ep3 vids so far? --Mega Sean 45 00:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Will your read the Manual of Style one day?... And I know we didn't set up rules for the Mod articles structures, but so far they are consistent, so you should apply their structures on the new mod pages you create. Klow 02:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Guides Hi Klow, I think think we should create a "guides" section in the website, for example : single Player Tactical Guides or Half-life 2 Deathmatch, this will bring a little bit more of viewers. Thanks for Reading my message. --B-MAN 12:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) John Patrick Lowrie Hi there! I just wonder if you have seen any pictures of John Patrick Lowrie? I remember seeing a picture of him, the problem is that I can't remember where i saw it... HalfLifeveR 21:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I just googled his name. ;-) http://www.giantbomb.com/john-patrick-lowrie/72-12703/ Klow 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know I'm too fast, it's not even fair. ;-) Klow 21:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, that was fast:) HalfLifeveR 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Mr. Friendly I was reading the page for that cut monster, and it seems to be a big joke. I mean, was a character that sick nearly put into the game??--YabbaMyIcing 07:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) About the dates Go to http://members.shaw.ca/halflifestory/timeline.htm please. :First, sign your comments. Second, I know very well this website, which provides speculative info. I even linked it to the timeline page yesterday. But there are some things you should have read before jumping the gun: "The HL1 manual indicates that the Black Mesa incident occurred on May 5, 200-, implying by the "-" that the incident could take place during '''any year' during the decade. For simplicity's sake, I assumed it happened in the year 2000 and went from there."'' The FAQ also says: "I completely disagree with pretty much everything on here! It's absolutely preposterous! / Please remember - everything on this site is '''simply my interpretation of the events'. It's the analysis of the story, and how it logically fits together given all the information we have. If you disagree, please, I urge you to create your own guide :)"'' Q.E.D. So you should read the additional info before doing anything. A fan site "assuming" is not a canon source. And here we are a wiki, not a fansite. Klow 14:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hi Klow. I'm really sorry. I would pay more attention next time. Ba'al 86 :It's ok. Always read, read read. ;-) I also really want to know the exact HL1 date. I asked Laidlaw, but he never answered. I also added some notes about "200-" on the timeline page, have a look. And for signing, use the ~~~~, as mentioned below. Klow 15:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) White Forest Base What do you think about the talk page there?Maturin y Domanova 16:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Beta 17? Hey if you ever need help on Hammer or anything, ask me. I've made a few very small time maps in my time and have been using the Source SDK for a while now. That idea for a mod sounds real nice, an alternate and more in depth thing than Missing Information, right? I'll be glad to work on it if needed!--YabbaMyIcing 03:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :It won't be more in-depth, because I really suck at that. It's not like I was remaking scripted sequences from scratch, I can't do that. I stopped for now, a brush is pissing me off for no reason. But thanks for your help, I'll get back at you when I resume this nightmare! ;-) Klow 03:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright lol.--YabbaMyIcing 04:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Team Fortress 2 Beta Hey Klow for TF2 beta what other classes that have been dropped?Malekron 20:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't know much about it and I'm working on it. So far I think they started with the 2 models you've just seen, their different equipment defining the classes, but I think they were 1 or 2 other models. Klow 20:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do think they might of thought about a class that can fly?Malekron 21:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know, but I don't think so. Klow 21:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Any way I found out in Episode one at the beginning Alyx said Breen that she saw Breen fall so that means Breen died by falling down at the bottom the heavily damaged of the Citadel.Malekron 21:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes but after that it is somehow suggested that Breen's mind was put into an Advisor (which was an old concept, as seen in RtB). Let's wait for Episode 3! Klow 21:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::There was a cut model, I forgot the name, but he was the weakest and slowest class. Looks like a fat fancy guy. It was really a cut thing for Team Fortress Classic. BTW: Klow, keep up the good work, you're almost done! With what? You'll find out later. Have a nice day/night. --Mega Sean 45 23:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Night. And thanks! ;-) Klow 00:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Deagle picture The picture is worse. You should try to take pics in areas that don't have coloured lighting, like you did. The lighting can make the weapon look different than it really does. Darkman 4 03:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Is that alright that way? I love our screenshot rants. ;-) Anyway your colors are weird too, and the jpg compression is sadly a bit too high. Klow 03:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you wanna take more HL1 (or OP4) gun pics, there's a place in datacore that has nice lighting: http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/4120/op4datacore0008.jpg. Its where the gun and crosshair are pointing at. Also, make sure to type in "hud_draw 0" in the console so that the hud doesn't get in the way of the picture. Darkman 4 03:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I couldn't find that console code, while I found it in Decay, so I removed it myself (in my latest Deagle screenshot). Thanks for the tips! Klow 03:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::No prob! One more thing; the way to remove the HUD in Source games is to type in "sv_cheats 1" in the console, then type in "cl_drawhud 0". Darkman 4 04:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well I knew that! Didn't you see my countless HL2 (and episodes) screenshots without any marks of the player?... And don't forget "impulse 200". ;-) Klow 04:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, your HL2 Gauss Gun and beta Sniper Rifle pictures have the HUD, so I wasn't sure if you knew. Darkman 4 04:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::And the binocs, too. Either I forgot, or I didn't have the reflex when I took them. But for the Sniper and the binocs, it's quite useful, while for the tau cannon, not at all. Klow 04:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Character Models Do you know the models of Judith Mossman and Wallace Breen? I found all the other characters models, but not Judith and Breen... HalfLifeveR 15:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean in the model viewer?... Klow 15:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The actor and the actress they are modeled over. HalfLifeveR 16:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oops. Ok, I don't know their names... yet. I still have to complete that info in the infoboxes, with links and all. Klow 16:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Dr. Breen is modeled after Frank Sheldon, I know, dunno about Mossman though. DAWeeE1 18:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Not at all, Frank Sheldon is G-Man's model. Klow 18:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Whoops, I forgot. (Although it was to be the model of Dr. Breen from the beginning) DAWeeE1 18:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) My turn to forget. You are right. ;-) Klow 18:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) All the models of the characters are in the credits, but I can't tip how Judith is modeled after...maybe it's Travis Dunlop, heard the name some place. HalfLifeveR 20:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting, I'll delve into it when I go through the character pages. Klow 20:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Wanted Page :) It seems something got confused when I was doing that namespace shuffle couple weeks ago. They tell me it happens all the time, thats why mediawiki has a script to fix it. Now I know to get someone to run that after I do something strange with namespace renaming like that. Sorry it took so long to correct. --Uberfuzzy 19:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :So it's fixed now? Seems to be. Thanks a lot, it will be much easier now to manage those broken links. Klow 20:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Delete Images I uploaded a better version of G-Man spotted outside Shorepoint and Station 7, not displaying "Health" and "Ammo", could you delete the old pictures? I forgot to "upload a new version of the file" Also something I am curious about, in the "Location Category", the headinds is with either or , what is correct? HalfLifeveR 08:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Just tag with any pic you want deleted in the "attention" field. For the locations, I'm not sure I see what you mean. Of course they are either or . Klow 22:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Done;) The "Character Category" contains only , the "Location Category" contains both and , I am not saying it's wrong just confusing, in my opinion. HalfLifeveR 23:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well it's justified. It's because the characters have an additional section, not the locations. Klow 23:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) So can the images be deleted or not? If not, then please take the template off of them.--YabbaMyIcing 04:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok deleted. And please HalfLifeveR turn on the antialiasing. Klow 13:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Xen base Do you think there should an article on the Xen base which includes Ninilath's Chamber, Cloning Facility and the Outer perimeter?Malekron 21:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Would be better to have then in the Xen article.Klow 21:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The wiki is in Danger! Klow, it's April Fools day and I heard on the news that there are hackers out there. Be on the lookout for any viruses, or anything like that. I'm a bit busy today, so can you tell Matty and the others for me? Thank you and be careful! --Mega Sean 45 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :BTW: This is not a joke. --Mega Sean 45 12:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC)